Sound system in auditoriums, theatres and private entertainment venues purposed for presenting an immersive visual and audio experience typically comprise several loudspeakers strategically positioned around an audience. In some of these sound systems (e.g. in cinema-type setups), one or more loudspeakers are positioned behind (or adjacent) the screen and directed towards the audience. Other loudspeakers may be positioned behind the audience, typically just below ceiling level. There may also be loudspeakers positioned beside the audience below the ceiling on the presentation auditorium side wall.